memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Naomi Wildman
Naomi Wildman was the mixed-species daughter of a Ktarian, Greskrendtregk, and a Human, Ensign Samantha Wildman. She was born and lived on the during its loss in the Delta Quadrant. Life on Voyager Naomi Wildman was born aboard the to Ensign Samantha Wildman in 2372. She was the first of two children born aboard the Federation starship. During her birth, Voyager was duplicated by a spatial scission phenomenon, leaving one of the ships badly damaged. Naomi died on this ship because of problems at birth, but the completely healthy baby from the non-damaged ship was transferred on board, along with the other ship's Harry Kim (The other having being blown into space when a hull breach occurred) before the destruction of the ship to stop an attack by a Vidiian ship. ( ) Early in her life the Kazon captured Voyager and stranded the crew on a primitive planet. Naomi became ill and almost died. She was saved by the leader of a native tribe using herbs and roots. ( ) .]] Due to her Ktarian heritage, Naomi grew astoundingly quickly in her early childhood: in 2374, she grew five centimeters in only three weeks. ( ) In early 2375, Naomi was apprehensive about Seven of Nine's Borg nature, and consequently avoided her. ( ) However, by the middle of that year, the two had become friends following Voyager's encounter with a telepathic pitcher plant, when they were the only two people immune to its telepathic influence due to their relative indifference to returning to Earth. (The Doctor was also immune, given his holographic nature.) ( ) Later that year, Naomi helped persuade Captain Janeway to launch a rescue effort to save Seven who had been recaptured by the Borg, as well as being present when Janeway realized that the Borg had been communicating with Seven of Nine prior to her departing with the Collective. ( ) Neelix was Naomi's godfather, and used to tuck her into bed at nights. ( ) He also cared for her while her mother was on away missions. In 2375, her mother was aboard the Delta Flyer when it was caught in an ion storm and crash-landed. Neelix looked after Naomi while the search operation took place, and was prepared for the possibility that he would become her adoptive father should her mother not be found. ( ) The following year, Naomi began educating herself on the Delta Quadrant in preparation for nominating herself as captain's assistant. She sought out Seven for much of this education, and in return she agreed to teach Seven how to play kadis-kot. ( ) After his ordeal with the shuttle Alice, Tom Paris received a hand-drawn get well card from Naomi while he recuperated in sickbay. The card featured crayon drawings of Paris and B'Elanna Torres. ( ) A glitch in the secondary systems caused by Seven upgrading the computer core caused the communications net to malfunction, redirecting different comm channels to the wrong people. While trying to reach the bridge, Commander Chakotay received a number of comm calls, including "Computer, locate Naomi Wildman." The voice clearly belongs to her mother, Samantha Wildman, who sounds quite annoyed with having to make the inquiry, as if it is a regular occurrence. ( ) Naomi also befriended the Borg children who were taken on board in late 2376. ( ) At one point, the Borg twins wanted to clone Naomi as a part of the first Annual Voyager Science Fair, but were eventually persuaded to use potatoes instead. Naomi's own science project was a holographic model of her father's homeworld, Ktaris, which depicted weather patterns. ( ) While investigating an assault on Crewman Tabor, Tom Paris and Harry Kim were able to reconstruct a photon-displacement silhouette of the attacker. The computer was able to isolate general parameters of the attacker, as between 170 and 190 centimeters in height, weighing about 75 kilograms. After Paris noted that described half the members of the crew, Kim joked "at least we can rule out Naomi Wildman." ( ) Naomi was upset that Neelix would leave Voyager to begin a new life with a colony of Talaxians, but understood his need to be with his people and start a family. ( ) Future adulthood ]] In an alternate timeline, an adult Naomi was a Starfleet officer serving aboard Voyager, along with Icheb's future self. Wildman helped the Chakotay of the present and the Janeway of the start of Voyager's journey comprehend the predicament. She and Icheb used advanced instruments that were developed in the astrometrics lab to help them chart the ship and develop a plan to restore time to normal. She later helped fight the Kazon and Seska in engineering, before the timelines were restored. ( ) In another alternate timeline where Voyager returned home after 23 years, Naomi had a daughter named Sabrina in 2404. The two of them attended the ten-year reunion of Voyager's return at Admiral Janeway's apartment. ( ) :Although probable, it was not stated if Naomi was a Starfleet Officer in this alternate timeline. Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** References * ** ** ** ** ** Background As with other child characters in Trek, Naomi Wildman appears to age rather quickly. She is seen at age two in 2374 appearing to look about six years old and then later seen from 2375-2378 (at age three to six) to look about ten years old. However, unlike other such characters, an on screen explanation was provided. Naomi Wildman was portrayed by Brooke Stephens and Scarlett Pomers. As an adult, the character was played by Vanessa Branch. Wildman, Naomi Wildman, Naomi Wildman, Naomi Wildman, Naomi Wildman, Naomi de:Naomi Wildman